Thoughts on a Blooming Love
by ishmaranara
Summary: Was posted as Infinite Circles of Pain, not the best B/V but I am going to finish it for those who like them.


Author's notes- I don't own DBZ and would probably mess it up if I did, so I will just write a few pathetic fanfics

Author's notes- I don't own DBZ and would probably mess it up if I did, so I will just write a few pathetic fanfics. Anything spoken in Sayian will be put in 'single quotes'.

The whole world spun around in infinite circles of pain as Vegeta felt the heat from the explosions ebbing away with his consciousness. He struggled to raise his surreal seeming body from the ground as Bulma and Yamacha ran to his side. He was vaguely aware of being carried as he attempted to protest the assistance. Sharper then the numbing wounds to his body, his pride's rage cut through. "To be helped by that pathetic baka so unworthy of such a woman…"

Bulma looked at the unconscious prince with a great extent more apprehension then Yamacha enjoyed, but he knew things were over between him and Bulma. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but in a most ironic fashion his fear of women had gotten in the way. He was trying to be a friend not realizing that in Bulma's eyes he had crossed the line.Yamacha left some medical supplies on the desk Bulma had set up next to Vegeta's bed, sighing over the lose of his true love once he was out the door. He made a decision; he had to move on somehow. Bulma evidently was doing just that without accessing her vast intelligence, that thing had killed so many for all the wrong reasons.Perhaps this was just another obvious outline of the difference between common sense and scientific abilities, Yamacha despondently wished Bulma had been more forgiving. She did have a stubborn streak that matched even, well, Vegeta's own royal attitude. This comparison bothered him even more, Yamacha decided he was going to train this troublesome problem into his subconscious, not that that had ever worked.

Bulma felt pity in the depths of her heart for the cruel sayian prince who looked slightly menacing even in his sleep. She remembered her strange dream where he had kissed her with such skill, passion, and something else she couldn't identify. She wondered how she had managed to judge that from a single dream, and reasoned that was why it was so difficult to explain the missing component. She had to fight the urge to kiss Vegeta just to find out if the dream came anywhere near reality, but that would be careless of her own safety and maybe Vegeta's pride. That seemed to be the only emotion that sustained the prince, death and hell had not even managed to convince him of his error. Or was that why he agreed to help them, not just to become stronger then Goku?Perhaps he believed himself damned no matter what he did in this extend live, and was trying to make a name for himself to support his injured pride. Bulma longed to answer these questions, but had never be bold enough to corner the sayian. She new somehow he wouldn't hurt her, but she knew he would avoid answering the question. Possibly driving him further away from her and that would trouble her more then she wanted to admit. Her thoughts finally end in the sweet embrace of sleep metamorphosing into whimsical dreams of walking beside her prince on a beautiful ocean shore.

Vegeta awoke and spotted the woman sleeping at the desk beside him, not only was she insulting him by trying to help him she had failed to do this degrading task. Yet, part of his brain wanted to reach out and touch her soft blue hair and thank her for wanting to help him, this part was immediately schooled by the more knowledgeable parts into more princely thoughts. He attempted to stand but was immediately stopped by searing pain, which he then proceeded to ignore, and managed to struggle embarrassingly to his unsteady feet. Bulma was now awake and had a scowl fixed on her face and Vegeta knew she wanted him back in the bed, but she decided to voice this opinion anyway. Now attempting to ignore the pain in his ears Vegeta stumbled towards the bathroom and was shocked when Bulma started to help him towards his intended goal. He now focused in on her words "Vegeta why don't you wait for someone stronger to come help you, you need to rest after injuring yourself like that. It can't damage your pride that much to think only you could knock yourself down so bad. So would you get your baka self back in the bed!" Vegeta was surprised as a sudden change in momentum landed him back in bed with a very tired Bulma by his side. He didn't think he had been weakened to the point when even that baka woman could have him on his back barely managing to not scream in sheer agony.He also realized this had been a good move for someone untrained in battle, he would not underestimate the cleverness of this gorgeous woman. Now to get back up before someone even less worthy then her decided to touch him, he suddenly realized her touch had not bothered him. Usually the touch of anything remotely sentient sent a shiver of disgust, tactical information, pain, or a combination of the above this touch had done nothing of the sort. Being handled by Yamacha the day before had caused the usual reaction, and even the blond had not touched him in weeks. His train of thought was interrupted with Bulma demanding for him to let go of her, he had only been trying to figure out what sensation this reminded him of and so released her.

What was with Vegeta? Bulma knew she had not stunned him with her quick movement, but he had laid there for an appreciable amount of time. She couldn't imagine why he should be confused, perhaps she had injured his pride too much and he had regained some by making her stay there. No, that did not fit with his immediate release of her once she spoke which had only added to the mystery. She usually enjoyed the verbal sparring and had thought Vegeta would rise to the occasion, but he had simply lain on the bed with a slight look of bewilderment in his eyes. Maybe she was only fooling herself, imagining she could see emotion where none existed in some desperate rationalizing of her crush on this former monster. One to many psychology article, that was were all this circular logic was coming from, but last time she had trusted her heart she had ended up with Yamacha. No, that had not been her heart but the irresistible call of a challenge. The same feeling that attracted her to difficult problems to be solved with ingenious inventions and maybe even the Sayian prince. Once bitten twice shy, the old aphorism came easily to mind as she let these thoughts meander through her mind.

Vegeta was plagued by strange nightmares of Goku and the strange purple haired boy going super Sayian. He did not know that every free second Bulma was watching him with concern on her face. She realized she cared about the Sayian, she thought of her mother's careless recommendation of Vegeta as a catch not to let go. His perseverance, he certainly had a lot of that when it came to training, but would he ever turn his eyes towards her. She then noticed with a startle Vegeta had opened his eyes and was looking at her with an emotion she could not finger, but one that was not threatening.

"Why are you still here? Are you too foolish of a baka to try to build some decent medical equipment! The longer I am stuck here the less time I have to train!" the words had the same venomous content but lacked volume through the oxygen mask. 

"Well, you are the advanced Sayian who had that amazing regeneration tank, if I could read the diagrams it would take less time. Why don't you build it if you are so smart, not just an over muscled ruler?"

"I am the Prince of All Sayians and will not do manual labor when weaklings like you are around to do it for me, and I bothered to learn your baka language why can't you figure out mine!"

"If you would bother showing me this amazing Sayian Japanese dictionary I just might, but then I would probably only get those curse words you obviously mutter under your breath!"

"Don't you have the scouter, the basic information is all laid out in its files and you learned how to use them? Or did you just ignore the Sayian writing and stumble onto the Japanese settings?"

"The display was always in Japanese, but the database stayed in Sayian except a quick summary of what weaklings we are and a list of choice insults. The main language database seemed to be directly hooked into the space pods main computer and the algorithms running your ship were mostly destroyed when extracting the maps and specs. The rest had to be downloaded as graphics since the computer system couldn't understand them. Since my area of expertise is not in deciphering unknown languages, I was going to hand it over to specialist. But I have yet to find one I trust with the information on you and your people. So unless you would be willing to help till you can train again…"

Vegeta silently cursed himself at his carelessness, he hadn't thought the scouter still working here on earth because such a useful technology should have been in mass production, or at least given to the Z sensei. He new he needed the tank and although he could do most mechanical work from his years as a space pilot he loathed the tedium of following directs from databases. Teaching Bulma sayian was the better option so he nodded his head in agreement. Bulma's smile afterwards made his heart lift with joy as if he had won this fight, despite her obvious victory.

Bulma had thought sayian would be more well, primitive sounding. She should have known from the name it was very heavy on the vowels. Vegeta rolled the smooth stream of syllables easily in a voice that was lower then his normal speaking voice, and quite a bit more seductive. The fist thing he had taught her was the proper pronunciation of his own name and rank, but she had expected that and had no trouble remembering the look when she got through the sayian's name. He must have missed someone else calling him his name this explained his refusal to call anyone by their name. Every time she used the proper pronunciation he always replied with Bulma, this turned out to be a highly effective teaching tool and had even gotten her using it in private conversation. Vegeta had healed enough to start training again so her lessons were at night which was nice cause it help relieve her from having to think about her complete lack of social life and Vegeta was finally doing something to help him feel less alone. His solitude was a magnitude she felt only when betrayed by Yamacha and she knew lassitude and probably barriers of denial compounded this emotion. Vegeta pulled her out of thoughts by asking her to repeat after him, she found this set much easier then before and realized they were more consents dense then most sayian words. Vegeta then began explaining they were technical terms and defined them easily within the terms of basic scientific principals. Bulma was amazed at the prince's gasp of science, she knew he was intelligent but had always thought him more brawn then brains. She then went over the spelling which was quite easy as sayian was a very phonetic language. Vegeta then said something else in sayian, which she didn't understand, then looked at her and left quickly. She spelled out the words and began hunting down the meaning, she came up with some options "Your hair is very quick", "Your hair is fighting it", "I very quick", or "I am fighting it". None made really described the situation; the last was something he might say to Goku but never to her. 

Vegeta cursed silently under his breath once he was safely out of hearing range. How could he have been so weak as to start liking that woman in anyway! She probably heard his ill-timed mumbling of fighting this weakness, and would hound him about this mystery at every opportunity. He didn't want any of these emotions, everything he had ever loved had been destroyed, and even the most abstract concepts of nation had been obliterated. He even felt revenge was slipping from his grasp. Kakarrot had stolen his destiny, followed by the mysterious purple thing from the future finishing off Frieza, and Vegeta had still not reached super sayian yet! The Prince of all Sayians did not deserver this complete lack of respect, but then he had gone to hell. All thoughts stopped there, he never wanted to go back to the unspeakable tortures that awaited him. He still remembered the frustration, pain, and agony making him long for immortality again. He wondered if Kakarrot and the rest would understand his wish now that he no longer wanted to rule the universe. Where had that come from, didn't he still want all the power and respect due to the greatest fighter of the entire universe? Yes, but not the trouble of dealing with their petty squabbles. He had seen enough of these pathetic weaklings to know that ruling would involve little fighting and more bartering between groups. He would be the ever-distant fighter, given the respect of royalty without the burden of bureaucratic details.Somehow he felt very lonely suddenly, and thought of what to teach Bulma next as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Bulma was determined to get the answer of what Vegeta had said, and Vegeta knew it was coming. He tried to think of what else she might have thought he said but all came out to be nonsensical phrases. He knew her spelling was getting good, and for the first time that frightened him. He walked in and saw Bulma finishing up the diagram she was looking at, oh why hadn't he just translated the stupid diagram for her! Bulma had decided to play stupid and in her most innocent sounding voice "I didn't exactly catch that last phrase, what was it again Vegeta?" making sure to use the sayian pronunciation of his name.

'I am fighting it, a very common phrase meant to symbolize an inner struggle being overcome.'

' I am fighting it,' she paused thoughtfully, "hmm that last vowel blend is rather difficult. Why does your hair sound so much like I?"

'I really don't know, some strange words sound similar in your language and are not necessarily related. Languages are created so chaotically it is amazing sayian managed to keep the rare phonetic spelling, but we are just better in many aspects.'

"Maybe just too simple to come up with something creative, and I thought you were teaching me just the basics, you just love listening to the sound of my voice!"

'Look stupid, I happen to have great pride in my heritage and merely enjoy speaking the language even if only to hear you grunt a pathetic mimicking of t back at me!'

'Mimic, mimic, mimic, mimic, mimic…'

'Shut up you annoying immature impatient alien!'

'Impatient, you are the one with the temper. I am in complete control of myself!'

Suddenly Vegeta just kissed her, and she felt weak in his arms. 'What are you doing to me woman, you are nothing like a decent mate should be so why do you haunt me so?'

"I didn't mean to do anything but give you a place to stay, just trying to be friendly…"

'I didn't know constant bickering was friendly, but I should go if you feel nothing for me.'

"No, I think this is something better then what I expected. "

This is the end for me, I need more good reviews then I ever got to keep going. Hope you enjoyed this quick story.

  



End file.
